


Safety First

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Jesse runs with scissors. Miles is not amused.





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> For the same anon who requested "Asylum" on Tumblr.

"Safety first. What are you? FIVE?"  
Jesse rolled his eyes at his older brother. "For your information, Mister 'Safety First,' I just turned ninety-five last week."  
"Then act like it," Miles challenged, "for heaven's sake, Jesse, sometimes I swear that you haven't aged a day since... Ever."  
"And maybe I haven't," Jesse said defiantly, fighting the urge to stick out his tongue, "what's it matter to you?"  
"It matters to me that my younger brother is nowhere near as sophisticated as he should be at ninety-five years old."  
Jesse crossed his arms, leaning way back in his chair. Miles had to literally bite his tongue to keep from opening yet another can of worms.  
"Miles, Miles, Miles... People my age can't even do much. Except maybe, y'know... Die. Me? I still have the zest of life within me. It's something that'll never die."  
Miles sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that you were running with scissors."  
Jesse smirked. "Maybe not. But have you seen how many times I've shot myself with Pa's rifle?"  
"And have you seen how many times Ma and I freak out over that?!" Miles retorted, "Jesse, we may be immortal... But that doesn't change anything about the rules of safety. Got that?"  
Jesse sighed, loud and long. "Fine."


End file.
